


Nowhere I'd Rather Be

by Skye_Willows



Series: Deviant Reality [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (a little not much), Cole is becoming a rebel child, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, the boys are back in town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: Everything changes for the young family when the day of reckoning arrives for Hank at the DPD after his actions during the revolution.Now they've got to choose where to go from here - choices are never as simple when children are involved.
Relationships: Cole Anderson & Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Deviant Reality [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123752
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Nowhere I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic can be read without reading the preceding parts this series, but I would highly recommend reading at least** _Divergence Catalyst_ **for this entry. It directly references events that go quite significantly different during the course of the android revolution.**
> 
> **If you haven't, you might be a little lost but feel free to continue! :)**
> 
> Hey guys! Time for more of my favourite family!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this latest instalment. We're jumping a little further forward this time, it's creeping ever close to the timeline realignment. What happens when that crops up...? You'll have to stay tuned to find out. By my reckoning, that should be Part 7 of this series.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_February 16 th 2039  
Countdown Until Timeline Realignment [-00:03:30:12:41:55]_ **

“Cole, what the fu...uudge are you listening to?” Hank just about managed to catch himself as he shouted through the house, mouthing a silent apology to Connor who was glaring at him from the sofa. He’d just come back inside after a _very_ long day, he wasn’t on top of his game – surely Connor could twig that from a split second look, let alone scan.

Hank thought his son had taste in music. Not anymore apparently.

“Oh come on, Dad! This track’s fine!” Cole moaned back from his bedroom, but it was muted a little by the…monstrosity that he was listening.

“It sounds like a scratched vinyl that keeps skipping and the guitar’s out of tune! What is that?!” When his son didn’t answer, Hank sighed and collapsed on the sofa next to Connor, resigned to enduring the weird-ass trend that Cole had got into. Connor pulled Hank across so that the lieutenant rested his head on the android’s shoulder, which the older man was appreciative of. He’d be damned if he didn’t greet Connor properly before getting settled though, and pulled the other man into a slow kiss.

Connor smiled into the kiss and let out a highly contented sigh before letting them fall back against the cushions. “Long day?” he asked while beginning to massage the back of Hank’s neck. The older man positively _melted_ into Connor’s ministrations, which left the android equal parts amused and relieved at feeling Hank unwind.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Hank murmured into Connor’s skin before leaving a gentle kiss upon it. It was days like today that Hank was beyond thankful for Connor’s easy and constant presence; sometimes Hank wondered how he coped with the stress before the android had come into their lives. Then he remembered just how much everyone’s world has shifted in the aftermath of the android revolution – all of them were different following their experiences both during and after it.

He wasn’t the same as he’d been before it had all been tilted on its axes, but Hank wasn’t complaining at the change. On days like today the enormity of it might hit him a little harder than others though.

“Today was the big showdown with the FBI today about the shit that went down during the revolution. Had to finally face the music for helping you break into the evidence locker, some hotshot agent came up with the argument that only a deviant would be willing to take such an action,” he whispered while sighing deeply, not missing how Connor froze under him.

“Why didn’t you tell me? What happened?” Connor asked timidly, suddenly terrified what consequences Hank could be facing – and what it meant for their family.

“Didn’t want to worry you, I knew you’d feel guilty about it even though you didn’t do a damn thing wrong,” Hank told Connor defiantly, leaning up to kiss the android again. “Besides, I didn’t get much warning myself. Knew a meet would be coming, just not today. Was planned to be next week but the feds dropped in since they were ‘advising’ on a separate issue today.”

“Classy,” the android growled protectively, which had Hank chuckling affectionately.

Hank shuffled up so that he was mostly lain out atop of Connor, knowing that his boyfriend enjoyed the two of them entwined like that. It also had the advantage of them being face-to-face on the arm of the sofa. Connor’s face was scrunched in concern and annoyance, something that Hank’s heart soaring in adoration.

“They like throwing their weight around,” the lieutenant stated before going on. “So, it ended up being pretty much an interrogation, courtesy of an FBI agent who was on a mission to see me get sacked for contravening direct orders and harbouring a deviant. She didn’t get all her own way though: Fowler and Gavin both came to back me up.”

Connor’s eyes widened slightly. “What did they say?”

“Jeffrey confirmed that there was no video evidence of my involvement, since all of the cameras went down at that moment. Still can’t believe the bastard wiped the footage of us getting away in my car,” he smiled before going on. “Gavin then corroborated the story saying that he’d left the station with me exactly when you were down in the lockup – all I did was chat to that shit stain, Perkins. Jeffrey added that I was there when Perkins got socked in the nose, again adding that I was not directly influencing any events involving you.”

“Except…you were my distraction to let that perp escape, and you intervened when Gavin was about to stop me going downstairs,” Connor added in confusion. “Not to mention I used your access card and password to get into the evidence locker.”

Hank smirked slightly. “Turns out that ‘someone’ assigned my secondary access card to you the day we were officially assigned together on the deviancy cases. Only made sense for you to have access to all the evidence through the night since you don’t need to sleep.” He shook his head in amazement. “I still have no idea who managed to pull that off, they even backdated it to the exact date to make the story stick.”

Seeing that Connor was stunned, Hank put him out of his misery and kissed the android softly. “They couldn’t prove anything, and with Jeffrey fighting my corner it was never going to gain traction. There’s no case there, it’ll get laughed out of any judiciary process.” He broke out into a grin and entwined his fingers with Connor’s. “We’re in the clear, sweetheart. Officially.”

Connor sighed in relief, his LED finally spinning back to blue from yellow. “I’m relieved, I’d have hated for you to lose your career as a result of your role in the revolution.” More than once Connor had spent time wondered how their family would cope should they ever find themselves without Hank’s income but he’d not realised it had nearly been a real possibility. All of his preconstructions had involved Hank retiring – not being fired for doing the morally right thing during the android revolution.

“Yeah, but their little witch hunt _really_ fucking backfired on them later in the day,” Hank declared triumphantly, causing Connor to look at him in confusion. “That issue I told you the FBI were ‘advising’ on? It was the day of the ruling on whether androids could enter security sensitive jobs, and their whole stunt with me was used as evidence against the FBI’s argument as to why androids shouldn’t be trusted. I didn’t know it at the time but Markus and his lawyer were at the precinct during the whole thing – and since all interrogations are recorded by law, they’re permissible evidence.”

Sitting up sharply, Connor’s LED was suddenly flashing yellow as he took in what that meant. “Markus argued that the FBI were biased against us?”

“Yep. Combination of Perkins’ antics during the revolution, their subsequent targeting of us to look for another source of blame and using it as evidence of deeply rooted android prejudice, not to mention the interfering with some of the other android labour laws…It was an open and shut case. Didn’t even take an hour before it was ruled in the androids’ favour.”

Seeing that Connor couldn’t fully take in what that meant, Hank sat up and pulled back with a soft smile. He grabbed his phone and pressed ‘forward’ on an email that he’d set up especially earlier, waiting for it to ping on Connor’s HUD. He knew the moment it struck home when Connor’s eyes welled up.

“I’ve-I’ve got a job offer to work for the DPD?” the android whispered in astonishment.

Hank nodded at him and took Connor’s hands tightly. “Yeah, you do, Con. An offer to come back and be my partner again, if you want it. I know we’ve talked about it a couple of times and that you’d said it was everything you’d want from a job, but now it’s a reality if you want it.”

Connor’s first instinct was to jump at the opportunity but his emotions were rapidly torn when he turned to look down the hallway, right towards Cole’s room. After having spent months being Cole’s primary babysitter now, he was aware that this wasn’t just a choice for him anymore.

He’d been the one who soothed Cole through any nightmares which occurred when Hank wasn’t there, and they’d both seen that Cole was well aware of the dangers involved in police work. The boy had seen a lot of the darker sides of it thanks to the events of the revolution and while he was fiercely proud of the fact that Hank was a high level cop…Cole had also seen more that final night than anyone his age should have to cope with.

Thus far, Connor hadn’t known how to tell Hank that Cole had seen the bullet holes in his jacket after coming back from CyberLife tower. Cole was well aware of just how close it had been to Hank never returning home, and he couldn’t always process that in his head. He’d only admitted that to Connor three weeks ago after they’d seen a car chase live on the TV. After two cop cars were wiped out Cole couldn’t watch anymore and broke down, confessing all of his fears.

Did Cole deserve to have two parents putting themselves on the front lines every day? Connor already knew the weight on his young mind and was afraid that this could hurt Cole all the more – and that was something he _would not_ do.

“Hank, we need to talk to Cole first,” Connor told him softly. “As much as I know that I can take care of myself and you in the field, I’m not sure if Cole would be able to grasp that. He’s all too aware of the damage I endured during the revolution when we were partnered before.”

The lieutenant nodded solemnly. “Yeah, I figured that we’d have to talk to him. I know he’s been struggling with the realities of my job more after everything that happened but I’ve barely been out in the field since the new year. Hopefully we could reassure him. Do you…do you want it?”

Connor nodded so fast that Hank would have worried about him hurting his neck had he not been an android. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be, than by your side at the DPD once again if I had the choice,” Connor assured him. “I want to be there to make sure our family is safe at the end of each day.”

“I guess we need a talk with our son then about what that might entail,” Hank decided while standing and offering a hand to Connor. “Come on, let’s do this before I feel like I’m about to crash even more that I do already. I’m already running on fumes.”

* * *

The talk had gone…badly, in a word. Cole did not take the news well.

He thought it was cool that Connor was given the offer of a job and was over the moon at that, and initially he’d been happy that Connor would be working with Hank again. That was until the reality of it all caught up with him and he’d promptly run and hidden somewhere else in the house to have a quiet breakdown.

It had broken both Hank and Connor’s hearts to see him so torn up about it. Hearing Cole confessing about how scared he was that one day he might come home to having lost either, or both, of his parents given the dangerous nature of a first responder’s job was awful. The wound cut deeper when they found out that one of Cole’s classmates had been off school because his mother, a firefighter, had died in the line of duty a couple of weeks ago. Cole had been unable to get the news out of his head since, but it hadn’t really slammed into him before that moment.

Hank remembered how many secrets he had kept as a kid when it came to school, so he didn’t blame Cole in the slightest for not saying anything. All-in-all, it was just truly shitty timing.

After two hours Cole had fallen asleep between the pair of them on the sofa and they hadn’t had the heart to move away. Connor had gathered pillows and blankets from the bedrooms, watching over both Hank and Cole through the night as all three of them processed what the consequences of the choice could be.

Until now Connor had found parenting easy. But now that he was presented with the dilemma of choosing between his dream job, which had the added benefit of being there to protect Hank himself, and rejecting it to assuage Cole’s fears…

He really didn’t know what to do – and even when Hank woke after only a couple of hours, talking between them didn’t really help to settle things any. Hank was determined that Connor had to make the choice himself, since it was such a pivotal one.

It took another four days of indecision before the choice was finally made, and it came only after Cole reached out to Connor.

“Connor, can I ask you something?” he started tentatively after the android had picked him up from school and they’d taken Sumo for a walk in the nearby park.

Sensing the hesitancy, Connor nodded at Cole and let the young human dictate their walking speed; or at least as much as could be done given that Cole was currently the one with Sumo’s leash. In actuality, Sumo was the one in charge. “Of course, what is it? It’s not like you to ask for permission – you know I’m happy to answer any questions you have,” Connor told him with a soft smile, to which Cole wrapped an arm around Connor’s waist. It was the best he could do with Sumo taking up his other arm, but Connor recognised the attempt for a hug.

“Are you gonna go back to the police?”

He’d been suspecting that this might be the question, to which Connor tightened the arm around Cole’s shoulders in reassurance. “I haven’t decided,” he replied gently, to which Cole looked up at Connor curiously.

“How come? I know you worry about Dad while he’s away.”

Chuckling, Connor ruffled Cole’s hair a bit. “I’m that obvious, am I?” he asked in amusement, to which Cole blindsided Connor with his simply logic.

“You love Dad too. If I’m worried about him then you should be since that’s how I feel given that he’s family, right?”

Smiling adoringly at Cole, Connor nodded. “There’s no arguing with that logic. Yes, I do worry about him but I know he’s also a highly capable police officer. Your father didn’t become the youngest police lieutenant in Detroit through luck.”

Cole stared up at Connor in wonder. “Whoa, Dad never said that he was that good! I knew he was awesome but that’s so cool!”

Connor suspected Hank had never mentioned it because the older man wasn’t one to boast about his achievements. Of those he loved and cared about? He’d shout it as loud as he could. His own, not so much. “He’s one of the very best,” Connor confirmed. “I worry about him, but I know he’s out there assisting those who need help. It’s a noble calling, one he’s suited to.”

They were now at a grassy expanse and Sumo wriggled on his leash to be let free. Cole let him loose and the St Bernard went tearing up a hill to find a large branch beneath a tree at the top. Both the android and boy followed him, Cole grinning when Sumo came trotting over with his new prize. The dog whined in request and Cole obliged him, throwing the wood as far as he could.

With the opportunity to now stop, Cole slumped against the tree and slid to the ground. Connor sat down a little more gracefully next to him and waited for the child to process what he was thinking before going on. “Then why aren’t you going back? You’re good as police too, aren’t you? Dad said you were great at it.”

A wry smile came to Connor’s face. He scratched Sumo as the dog came back panting, woofing lowly to have his game resumed. “Because that wouldn’t be fair to you,” Connor replied honestly as he threw the branch much farther than Cole had done, Sumo tearing after it.

At Cole’s serious expression, Connor turned to him. “It’s just as you said earlier – you can’t help but worry for family when they have the potential to be exposed to danger. Your reaction the other night was telling and it would not be fair for me to join him at the expense of causing you extra emotional pain. I may not have experienced emotions for long,

but I am well aware that I would do anything to stop you from experiencing hurt.”

Cole shifted so that he was leaning up against Connor and hugged him again, the android reciprocating the gesture. “Connor, what happened to Dad during the revolution…would it always be like that?”

“No, Cole. Your father put himself in harm’s way because I was in danger, but that was an extraordinary situation. While in theory that could happen again, it is a small possibility. Even smaller when you take into account that he was alone at the time, with a partner by his side it would be even more remote.”

“So…are you saying that if you were working with Dad that it might not happen again? You’d protect him?”

Connor blinked at Cole’s conclusion, not having intended to hint that at all…but there was a certain truth to it. “Just as he would protect me. You know that we would both do all we could to come home at the end of every day, and your father is going into the field less and less as he takes on more seniority at the precinct. Someday he might barely go out at all.”

It was true – Hank had always stayed in the field because he’d figured there was no chance of ever having the time to dedicate to focus on the captain’s exam, nor would he want to risk all those extra hours with Cole to look after as a single parent. Having someone else in their lives now had put that option back on the table, though Connor knew Hank hadn’t seriously contemplated it yet. Not right now, but after a little time and they were more settled…who knew?

Sumo trotted back up to the pair but he was quite content to snooze in the winter sunshine instead, curling up at Cole and Connor’s feet to enjoy the warmth cutting through the chilly air. They were lucky that Detroit was going through a surprisingly mild winter season. As Sumo relaxed Cole shuffled forward to pet him, earning a contented huff in reply. “Connor, you really want to go back to the police, don’t you?” Cole asked earnestly, to which Connor nodded. “Then please go?”

LED suddenly spinning yellow in shock, Connor looked at Cole in surprise. “Cole, are you sure you could handle that? It’s a lot of changes. You’d be back with your Aunt Faye more often, Hank and I can’t always promise to come home each night if a big case comes up and you’d have two people to worry about instead of one. That’s a whole new challenge for you.”

“Well, not really.” Connor blinked at Cole as the boy went on. “If you and Dad are always together, then I’m not really worrying about each of you? I’m trying to think of you as a pair and it’s making it easier – if I know you two will be looking after each other, then it makes me feel a lot better. I don’t want you giving up on your dream job because of me.”

“Cole, we’re a family. We make decisions together, especially when we are all affected by them,” Connor told him pointedly.

“I know…but I really do feel better knowing that you and Dad will be there together. I’m less worried about both of you because I know you’ll look after each other.” Cole then smiled at Connor shyly, to which Connor could read that the boy was being truthful. “Please, Dad?”

Connor let out a mock huff. 92.4% of the time Cole called him ‘Dad’ when he wanted something or was being subconsciously manipulative, the remaining 7.6% was when he needed comforting after a nightmare. “We really need to think about you calling us different things, having two ‘Dad’s is going to get confusing,” he stated with a smile, to which Cole beamed and threw himself into Connor’s arms.

While the two of them hugged, Connor sent Hank a text.

**_You sure you still want me as a partner again?_ **

* * *

Eight days later saw Connor walk back into the DPD again for the first time since the revolution, a large group of people waiting for him at his desk – exactly where it had been before. He was stunned to see the Jericho quartet of Markus, Simon, North and Josh there along with Ben, Chris, Tina and Gavin. Hank and Fowler were talking in the office as the others greeted Connor cheerily.

“Looks who’s back, fully minted as a detective!” Chris cheered while Ben chuckled.

“Hank says you’ve grown a little more sarcastic since we last saw you,” the older detective pointed out, to which Gavin rolled his eyes.

“No fucking wonder with Hank as a role model,” the detective snarked. “You can enjoy having his ass as a partner now, I’m looking forward to taming this bitch,” Gavin smirked while nodding towards Tina, who elbowed him sharply in the hip.

“Dream right on, Gavin,” she winked at Connor, who laughed.

After reining in his reaction, Connor smiled at Markus as the android leader greeted him with a hug. “It’s good to see you again, Connor, and even better to know that we have another ally in the DPD to help fight our cause in a meaningful way,” Markus announced, gently, to which North sighed.

“Did you have to make that political? Couldn’t you just say you were happy for him and leave it there?” she grumbled, to which Gavin snorted as Markus scowled.

“He’s spent too much time with politicians, he’s used to putting the spin on things now,” Simon teased.

Josh only added to it. “Next thing you know he’ll be trying to make Connor a poster boy for the DPD, really publicise that there’s an android detective fully active on the force,” he shrugged, which had Connor blushing as Markus growled softly.

“If you’ve all quite finished-” he started before North butted in.

“Never, but go on,” she sing-songed, to which everyone else laughed.

The moment was interrupted by the door to Fowler’s office opening. Hank leaned out and gave them all a casual smirk before waving Connor over. “Oi, stop harassing my partner you lot!” he bellowed. “Con, better not keep Fowler waiting.”

Elegantly sidling his way free, Connor walked up to the office and returned Hank’s warm look as they entered. Fowler was standing with and box in one hand and a holster in the other, staring at Connor neutrally. “Welcome back to Central, Connor,” he greeted plainly.

“Thank you, Captain. It’s an honour to be back,” Connor replied genuinely, watching as Hank leant up against the glass and smirked like a Cheshire cat. If there was ever any doubt about Hank being excited to have Connor back as a partner, it had quickly been dispelled.

“While we’re short staffed and I’ll take any hands that I can have, it’s good to have someone who has proven themselves capable. Not to mention anyone that can keep Hank under control is a goddamn miracle worker,” Fowler jibed, to which Hank shrugged innocently.

“I’ve never had a reputation for being easy, Jeffrey. I like a feisty partnership,” Hank replied sarcastically, to which Connor couldn’t resist sending a flirty message to his other half.

**_You’re easy for me ;)_ **

He knew Hank probably wouldn’t check his phone while they were in the meeting, but the playfulness lifted Connor’s spirits even higher. After signing a few forms and going through all the official business, Fowler handed over the holster and shield to Connor along with giving the android a handshake. Connor was now officially back not only as a detective on the DPD payroll, he was assigned as Hank’s permanent partner.

As the pair left the room, they noticed that most of the group around Connor’s desk had scattered. The only ones left were Markus, North and Josh, who were fiddling with a few things on Connor’s desk. As the RK800 approached, they finally pulled away to let Connor see all of their workings.

It made Connor feel overwhelmed to see all of the little trinkets and gifts on the bench, all attached with notes to see who they were from. A lucky souvenir quarter from Chris, which was stuck to Connor’s monitor with blue tack, as well as a Newton’s cradle from Ben (with the note adding that it was there to annoy Hank should he ever be an ass). Tina had left him a stack of takeaway flyers for places that gave discounts to DPD staff, stating that it was always handy to have on a difficult case while Gavin had sprinkled glitter over Connor’s keyboard.

Connor could see the funny side of that since at least it was a glass touchpad and would be easier to clean, he couldn’t have imagined how awful that prank would have been with an original keyboard. Gavin also left his number and a note stating that he’d be on standby for if the pair ever needed an emergency babysitter for Cole, since it was now common knowledge that Connor was living with Hank and Cole.

North left him a miniature water gun tacked to the glass in front of him, while Josh had placed a potted tree in the corner next to the board. Simon had gifted him a small nodding St Bernard which made Connor snigger, while Markus’ gift was the most moving of all. It was a painting from Markus’ memory of the day they all met during the days after the revolution, where they’d had the massive snowball fight. Connor and Hank were taking aim at each other while Cole was also throwing a snowball at his father, Sumo frolicking between them.

He then finally noticed that Hank was holding a small but long, black box in front of him, to which Connor gave him a stunned look. The older man simply smiled before handing it over to the android. Connor opened it to find a blank nameplate inside, along with a note to say that there was a place down the street which would get it engraved with whatever Connor wanted.

As a truly touching gesture, Connor was blown away when he turned it around to confirm it was blank, only to see that Hank had left a note written in thirium on the other side.

_Welcome back, Con. No-one I’d rather have as my partner._

“Thirium pen, neat invention that Markus came up with, huh?” Hank grinned. “Invisible to humans but can be seen by androids that have the right upgrades. Wanted to leave you a little message that you can always have nearby.” Connor would have kissed him then and there had the opportunity been there, but they were at work. They’d agreed to keep their relationship secret for the sake of staying as partners – Cole felt better knowing they were working together, so they were going to make sure it stayed that way.

“We can’t stay forever, but we wanted to greet you on your first official day back, Connor,” Markus smiled. “We’ll all be in and out of the DPD as we negotiate with various fronts about android inclusion, plus there are still several courts cases ongoing. I’m sure we’ll drop in again soon.”

“Thank you, all of you,” Connor said earnestly. He then noticed that Simon was curiously absent and looked around in confusion. “Has Simon already left?”

North snorted while Josh and Markus shared a conspiratorial grin. “No, he’s still here. He’ll be along later, he’s a more familiar face around here than you might have been made aware of,” Josh smirked while coming around to join Markus and North. “Catch you later, Connor.”

As the trio left, Connor turned to look at Hank in confusion. “What did that mean?”

Hank had the same knowing smirk on his face and could barely contain his glee. “You’ll find out soon,” was all he said as he sat down. “Like Josh said, Simon’s become somewhat of a regular at the DPD. I swear Markus made him the main liaison to give the poor guy an excuse to come over more.”

Connor narrowed his eyes in annoyance, which had Hank laughing loudly. “Oh come on, don’t give me that look! I promise you’ll figure it out soon,” he tried to placate, while pulling out his phone to find out what the vibration in Fowler’s office was all about. When he saw Connor’s text, he swung for the android playfully, who ducked out of the way with a smile. “You little shit! I can’t believe you sent that!”

“Why not? It’s not as if I said anything untrue,” Connor smirked, but his attention was drawn by hearing Simon laughing in the distance. Following the sound, Connor turned towards the source and was stunned at what he found.

Simon was in the break room, with Gavin of all people. The two of them were looking comfortable as they leaned over a table, looking as things Gavin was scrolling through on his phone and swapping jokes. What really caught Connor’s attention was just how _close_ the two of them were standing.

He turned towards Hank, dumbfounded, and the older man smiled. “Yep, I think that one caught all of us by surprise. No-one’s straight up asked but there’s a pool going as to whether they’re already a thing or when they’ll become one. Want in?”

“Hank, that’s hardly fair when I can read body language and can pre-construct all of the odds,” Connor pointed out while turning to take a seat at his desk.

“Okay, I get that, but can you at least help brace me for if I’m going to be cashing in or losing a wad of money?” the lieutenant sniggered as he also sat down.

“Doesn’t that take away some of the fun?” Connor asked, amused, as Hank shrugged.

“I’m already in, have been since day one, and it would be nice to know that I’m not losing my touch. Come on, please tell me I’m in for a nice bonus in a little while?”

Connor could read from Hank’ inflection which way he’d wagered and he sat back with a small smile, winking at his partner as he did so. “There’s a 91.7% chance that you will be making some money,” Connor announced, to which Hank grinned happily.

“Good news all around then. Good for them, and good for our bank balance. Fancy using it towards a trip for all of us in the summer?”

That had Connor’s LED skipping blue happily and he blushed softly before booting up his terminal. “If we can get the time off, I think that sounds wonderful,” he replied earnestly.

“I’ll get working on a plan them,” Hank winked as an alert flashed up on their screens for an interrogation suspect that was coming in. “Ready to get back into the swing of things, partner?”

After quickly downloading and scanning the files Connor smiled back at Hank, more than ready to face the challenges of being a cop once again.

“Ready, partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy shipping rarepairs as much as the popular ones. ***Innocent shrug***
> 
> If you want to see my big news, have a look on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyeWillows) and [Tumblr](https://skyewillows.tumblr.com) to see the new writing website that I'm uploading to with some immensely talented authors!
> 
> See you all next time!


End file.
